


Sick

by Sleepy_Millie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Lucio is sick, M/M, jamie is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Millie/pseuds/Sleepy_Millie
Summary: Lucio has to deal with the fact that he got a fever and he needs rest.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little boombox to lift me blue mood. Is a shorty but I thought of sharing it. Super un-beta since it was a quicky write.

Lúcio opens his eyes, seeing nothing but a dark room, lit only by a small night light near the closed curtain window. He moved his head, feeling something damp over his head slowly slip off to the side of his face. Just that mild movement made the room spin and his stomach queasy. Then came the mild throbbing sensation he felt almost all over his body. 

He did the math, putting all the symptoms he is feeling into a list. He didn't forget to add the inconsistent warm temperature around his body and nasal congestion. In other words, he is sick. His next question is how did he get into this room in the first place? 

What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered feeling off when he woke up in the morning. Yet being the dedicated member of overwatch, he pushed forward still wanting to do his job. He remembers going to meet with Jamie in the kitchen and then…

And then nothing. It was all black after that. He squirms over the bed, feeling confused and irritated due to the temperature of his body. He feels like he is sweating bullets. 

“Lu?” Lúcio halts his struggles, looking to the side and finds Jamison of all people resting on a chair, looking like he just woke up as he wiped the drool off his chin. “Oi, Lu you finally awake.” 

“Mmmm… what happened?” Lúcio forces, his own voice raspy, needing something to hydrate. He hears jingling noise, opening his eyes to see Jamison holding a cup of ice cold water and a straw. Lúcio accepts and takes slow sips. 

“What happened is that you gave us a bloody heart attack, mate!” Ah, an irritated and upset tone. “You fucking fainted while talking to me and Roady! I called the quack as fast as I could! I thought you were dead! Doc said you just had a fever but I swore you were dying. I mean… you got shot in the gut once and you didn't get like this!” 

Lúcio hears the junker ramble on, sighing as his memory came back to him. “I still had adrenaline in me when I got that shot. Right now I'm… just sick.” 

“Well if you were damn sick you shouda stayed in bed!” Jamison snapped, growling in the process. 

“Aww, Jamie… did I make you worry so muuuuch?” Lúcio teased, coughing in the process. He groans, seeing he won't be able to get off the bed anytime soon. He is just too weak. How can he deal with something like this? He barely can keep himself still. 

“Shut it. I really thought… the outback things are fucking shit. Its… Expected to see someone drop dead to the floor for no reason…” Jamison huffs hunched, arms crossed, including his legs. “I thought the same… applied here.” 

Oh. Now Lúcio felt like a mild jerk. “I'm sorry, Jamie… I'll be careful for next time.” He smiles, wishing he can go to kiss that cheek. But he wouldn't want to get Jamison sick too. He stayed still, despite him needing cuddles.

Jamison lets out an extra scoff, but he couldn't be angry at Lúcio forever. He gives him the extra hand on giving him more water. “Just watch it, froggy.” Jamison decided to fuck the doctors advice and lay down over Lúcio's bed right next to his sick partner. 

“Jamie, you'll get sick too…” Lúcio whined, hiding under the bedsheets. 

“Like I give a fuck.” Jamison huffs, embracing Lúcio into a tight hug. “Just don't die.” 

Lúcio didn't know how to respond to that. Making a promise like that can only guarantee Murphy's Law. Also, his current job, Jamison's current job. They are both life threatening. It could happen at any moment. As much as Lúcio rambles on how he is too young to die, all he can do is prepare for it. But none of what he thought slipped out of his mouth. He nuzzles Jamison, no longer caring in smearing him with his sweat and nods. “I'll try.”


End file.
